duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Final SMV: Try Everything
Duchess Productions' music video of Try Everything by Shakira from Zootopia. Song: * Try Everything Song Sung By: * Shakira Song From: * Zootopia (2016) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * All right, everyone! This is my last SMV of the year, and I hope you had a great summer! All right, girls! Hit it! * Duchess: I messed up tonight, I lost another fight. I still mess up but I'll just start again. * Jasmine: I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground. I always get up now to see what's next. * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Wooly Bully") * Usagi Tsukino: Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up. * (Mike and Sulley Dancing) * Brittany Miller: Nobody learns without getting it wrong. * (Dance Scene from Dumbo During "When I See an Elephant Fly"): I won't give up, no I won't give in 'til I reach the end and then I'll start again. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): No I won't leave, I wanna try everything. * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): I wanna try even though I could fail. * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "If a Monster Comes In Our Room"): I won't give up, no I won't give in 'til I reach the end and then I'll start again. * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "Hum"): No I won't leave, I wanna * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid During "Under the Sea"): try everything. I wanna try even though I could fail. * (Dance Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Sister's Got a Brand New Bag) * Smurfette: Try everything. * (Dance Scene from Spongebob Squarepants: Christmas Who?) * Ariel: Try everything. * (Dance Scene from Mary Poppins During "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious") * Alice: Try everything. * (Dance Scene from Moana During "Where You Are") * Olivia Flaversham: Look at how far you've come, you filled your heart with love. Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath. * Serena: Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast. Sometimes we come last, but we did our best. * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George Lo Phone): I won't give up, no I won't give in 'til I reach the end and then I'll start again. * (Dance Scene from Mulan During "True to Your Heart"): No I won't leave, I wanna try everything. * (Dance Scene from Frozen Where Elsa and Anna are Skating): I wanna try even though I could fail. * (Dance Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: See Mee, Feel Me, Gnomey During "Normal Little Girls"): I won't give up, no I won't give in 'til * (Dance Scene from Quest for Camelot During "If I Didn't Have You"): I reach the end and then I'll start again. No I won't leave, I wanna try everything. * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): I wanna try even though I could fail. * Rei Hino: I'll keep on making those new mistakes. * (Jaq and Gus Dancing) * Lulu Caty: I'll keep on making them every day. * (Dance Scene from Home) * Zoe Drake: Those new mistakes. * (Dance Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers During "The Best of Everything") * (Dance Scene from An Extremely Goofy Movie During "Shake Your Groove Thing") * Makoto Kino: Try everything. * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania) * Misty: Try everything. * (Dance Scene from Phineas and Ferb: Nerdy Dancin') * Kodachi Kuno: Try everything. * (Dance Scene from The Princess and the Frog During "Almost There") * Gazelle: Try everything. * Thanks for watching! Clips/Years/Companies: * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born, No Prince Charming, & Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Sister's Got a Brand New Bag; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Spongebob Squarepants (Christmas Who?; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Pokemon (The Cave of Mirrors, & The Misty Mermaid; @1997 OLM) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Home (@2015 DreamWorks) * Dinosaur King (Field of Screams; @2007 Sunrise) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (To the Rescue Part 1; @1989-1990 Disney) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Phineas and Ferb (Nerdy Dancin'; @2007-2015 Disney) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) Note: * Here's my final Summer video of the year. Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos